


Regret

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harsh words in the heat of the moment sometimes have unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

“I hate you! I wish you had died instead of Master Qui-Gon!” The second the words left his mouth, Anakin froze. He hadn’t meant to say it – he hadn’t even really thought it. Wide blue eyes looked up at Obi-Wan, already starting to fill with tears as his anger evaporated. 

The young Master was pale, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Go to your room, Anakin.” 

The Padawan took the escape and fled to his room, the door sliding shut behind him. He dropped onto his bed, his eyes closed. Obi-Wan had to hate him now. He regretted his impulsive words – he really was trying to curb his temper, it was just so _hard_ sometimes, especially when he knew he was right and Obi-Wan refused to believe him. Anakin closed his eyes, trying to meditate. What felt like a whole hour later, he crept out of the room and knocked hesitantly on Obi-Wan’s door. “Master?” he said softly. 

“Come in, Anakin.” The door slid open, and he slipped in silently. Obi-Wan sat on his own bed, watching the Coruscanti traffic as it flowed outside his window. His shoulders were buckled, pain rolling off him in waves through the Force. He didn’t turn to look at his apprentice, but Anakin was painfully aware of the shimmering tear-tracks on his face.

“Master, I-”

Obi-Wan waved off his apology with a slight gesture. “I’ve thought the same more than once,” he said quietly, and the words were like a blaster bolt through Anakin’s chest.  
The fear in his voice quickened his words. “Master, no! I didn’t mean it! I’m- I’m really glad you’re my Master.” He couldn’t hold himself back, rushing to throw his arms around  
Obi-Wan. “I am.”

The Master froze before he shifted carefully – as though he or Anakin, or both, would shatter if he moved too quickly – and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. He buried his face in Anakin’s hair. “I know, Anakin. I know.” They sat like that for a few minutes before Obi-Wan gave a soft, amused sigh. “The two of you would have been quite the team. I daresay you would have either reformed the Order or caused a rift like no other within months.” A wry chuckle broke from his lips. “You would give the Council ulcers.”

“Really?” Anakin squirmed a bit to look up at Obi-Wan. He’d never spoken of Master Jinn like this before.

“Really. He was a strong proponent of the Living Force, and he rarely followed orders. I’m afraid we didn’t see eye-to-eye much,” he grinned, “Outwardly or inwardly.” Anakin giggled as he continued. “But he was a good Jedi, and a great Master. I’m afraid I’m not very good at following in his footsteps.”

Anakin shrugged a bit, leaning against his side. “That’s okay, Master. Don’t you always say we should find our own path, instead of following another’s?”

Obi-Wan smiled down at him. “So I do.”

“Will you tell me about him?” the boy asked shyly, and he hesitated for only a second to release the deep ache into the Force before he nodded, launching into a story about a stray akk pup that had Anakin in tears of laughter. The stories continued, Obi-Wan acting out bits, pitching his voice to imitate various Jedi, officials, or politicians to entertain his Padawan late into the night. 

Eventually, he realized he hadn’t heard from the boy in a while, only to discover that Anakin had dozed off, wrapped up in the quilt. Obi-Wan shook his head with a fond smile and decided he didn’t have the heart to actually move the boy; he simply lay back beside him and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first fic I've written in almost six months!


End file.
